Small Moments, Big Love
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: "There is never any getting over you, Saki-chan..." She smiled and their innocent love began over one thing. Scared of the dark.


He frowned at his father's back, he was bored, and he was hungry but he rather be with his father learning from business than going shopping with his oka-san and his older brother. His small legs swung under the table at their train wagon and he looked out the window. They were headed to Osaka and there they would stay with a colleague of father's.

His onyx eyes looked around and he was more than bored, he had nothing to do and as an Uchiha he could not fool around, he was only 6 and yet he understood the whole basis. He was proud to be in such a clan and that is why he wouldn't dishonor his father's business.

He frowned as they arrived, a man was waiting for them and Sasuke heard his name was Sakumo Haruno, he didn't really care but then again, they would be staying with his family for a while. And thus his story begins.

XXX

He woke up to the guest room and heard light steps running outside on the hallway, who was out there? He blinked, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes and grabbed his blanket, his mother had given this to him when he was born an he always slept with it. He opened the door and saw a little girl running to the bathroom, "Gotta pee!" she said and closed the door quickly, not more than 5 minutes later she walked out, looking extremely relieved.

Sasuke chuckled at her face and the girl turned around curious about who was out there. Sasuke hid, suddenly aware of the presence of the girl and he flushed, why should he hide from a girl? All he had to remember is to not get too close, she could have cooties.

Sasuke walked out with a bravado façade, well he tried but the minute the girl saw him she smiled and Sasuke liked her smile. He smiled at her too and clutched his baby blue blanket. She came closer and he saw she was wearing a nightdress as a pj. And her hair was pink? He didn't really care, she had really pretty eyes.

"I'm Sakura, what's your name?" she asked him and Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his little chest, "Sasuke Uchiha, me and my family are staying here, why are you here?" he asked, trying sound lo-gic-al like his aniki. "I live here… oooh so you are the boy who's staying with us for a whole week?" she whispered and flushed. Sasuke decided he liked her blushing face, his aniki said a girl did that when she liked you or was em-barra-sed.

Sakura seemed nice, he decided and someone was nearing them. He took Sakura's hand and pushed her into a room, which happened to be her room. Sauske was just trying to protect her from whoever was out there. "Hey Sasuke-kun, want to sleep here?" she asked with a smile and Sasuke remembered something his aniki had said. _When you sleep with a girl, you become lovers_, he hadn't known what that word was and his aniki said it meant boyfriend and girlfriend.

Sasuke looked at the smiling Sakura and nodded with a blush. "Sakura you are my girlfriend" he said with a proud nod and his chuby arms in front of his small body, Sakura had giggled. "Mommy says that my boyfriend should be sweet with me, so okay, Sasuke-kun!" she said and ran to her bed. Sasuke looked at her, she was already under the covers and her princess-theme room was looking creepy. He took a deep breath and crawled into bed too.

It was… weird, he thought and Sakura turned and looked up at him, Sakura was shorter than him. He hugged her and she smiled at him, something touched his cheek and he knew it was Sakura's lips. His first cheek kiss! He blushed and fell asleep next to his new girlfriend- lover.

XxX

Sakura and Sasuke were woken up by their mother's, Sakura's mom had come to wake Sakura up and instead found the two of them hugging in their sleep and Sasuke had frowned when Sakura was taken away from him, he sat up and saw Sakura come in the room. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" she had said and giggled at his hair, he blushed and he saw her mother grabbing her socks and shoes.

"Where are you going?" he asked, he didn't want to be left alone and less, what if someone hurt her? He was not going to stay. He crawled off the bed and saw Sakura's clothes. It was a skirt with a white shirt. "What are you wearing?" he asked innocently and Sakura looked at her uniform. "It's my school uniform, Sasuke-kun! I go to school and I play with my friends!" she said and hopped her way out of her room, waving good bye. Sasuke frowned and ran after her, "hey! Sakura!" she was gone.

Sasuke stomped his way back to her room, retrieved his baby blue blanket and went to his own room, there was his aniki, and Sasuke ran to him. "Aniki! Sakura is my lover now!" Itachi's eyes widened, not completely understanding, he then chuckled at his innocent 6 year old brother and he stood up. "Really?" he asked and their mother walked in. "Sasuke-chan, are you going shopping with us or will you stay with your father?" she asked as she grabbed his clothes. "I'll stay."

He wanted to wait until Sakura arrived and for that he had to stay, even though he got bored. He frowned and as time went by, it seemed the clock was ticking more slowly than other days. He just sat there, trying to not look like he was waiting for his girlfriend. When Sakura's mother walked into the living room, Sasuke perked up. "Hana-san, when is Sakura coming home?" she looked at the clock and smiled at him. "Saki-chan should be home in five minutes, Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke knew that wasn't too long and he smiled, he ran to the front side of the house and watched out the window. He looked outside until he saw a speck of pink and something yellow next to the pink blob. There was Sakura, laughing with a blonde kid. Sasuke was mad, who was that?

He opened the door with great difficulty, he did not quite reach the knob yet, and walked out. He stood in front of the door and crossed his arms looking sour. Sakura was his girlfriend, and wasn't he supposed to be always with her? She looked at him and smiled, waved and ran to him. She kissed his cheek again and pulled him down the stairs to the other kid.

"Look Sasuke-kun, this is my bestest friend in the whole wide world, he's Naru-naru." the kid was looking at him and Sasuke was scowling, why did he get a nickname? He was glaring at that kid. "How do you know him, Sakura-chan?" he asked and Sasuke heard how he said her name, Sakura smiled. "Sasuke-kun is staying here. He is my friend!" she said and sauske remembered something from the movies he used to see with his aniki.

He grabbed Sakura by the side and pulled her next to him, "saki-chan is my girlfriend, Dobe" , he said and Naruto got mad. He pointed at him angrily and shouted "Teme!". Sasuke narrowed his eyes and kissed Sakura on the cheek. She blushed and took his hand, Sasuke's very first smirk was shown that day.

He pulled Sakura inside and closed the door. Sakura was looking at him, and her face was red. "Do you have a fever?" he asked and kissed her forehead, trying to see if she was too hot. He didn't fell anything but she got even more red! Sasuke smiled and took her hand.

"Guess what Saki-chan! I saw some butterflies in the garden today, and I know you will like them!" he had brought her to her own garden and crawled up a tree, she crawled after him and they sat on a branch. Watching the birds fly, the wind move leaves and the butterflies touch the flowers. Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Hey saki-chan, when we are older, we will get married." He had made a promise that day and he planned to keep it. "Yeah, because you are mine, saki-chan!" my, my, who knew Sasuke-kun was so posesive from his childhood years?

XXx

Sakura sat on the very same tree branch, 13 years later, she smiled at the same view and heard a 'crunch!' of someone coming up too, and there he was, Sasuke-kun. She smiled and offered her hand, he was already up but took it either way. They were 19 and in love. Sakura's father and Sasuke-kun's father had arranged a marriage for them and when they turned 20, they would do it legally.

Sasuke pulled her to his side and she rested her head on his shoulder, "Hey Sasuke-kun, who would have thought that you would have kept your promise" she teased and Sasuke "hn'ed" her. She kissed his cheek and he turned, a sudden desire in his eyes. She giggled, "Oh no, Sasuke-kun… not again!" and Sasuke jumped off the tree branch, Sakura squealed and looked down, trying to see if he was injured.

"Jump!" he said and Sakura sighed, "No thank you!" she was as stubborn as a mule and he knew it. "Sakura, I'll catch you." His arms were wide open, and she breathed in and jumped, right into his arms. She smiled when he caught her, but his knees buckled and they fell down onto the grass.

She was laughing hard and so was Sasuke, he was always so relaxed by her. She laid beside him, under the great tree's shadow and Sasuke pulled her against him, he kissed her ear lovingly and then her temple, following her forehead, she giggled at his loving kisses.

"Sasuke-kun, I love you", she said and Sasuke smiled, he never smiled anymore, well, around her he did but that was what was so special. He bit on her shoulder tenderly and whispered those words she loved to hear from him, "Love You More, Saki-chan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you liked it, decided to go after a sweet ending instead of my usual sexy ones(; **

**Remember people, reviews are always accepted and so are any doubts or extra comments**

**Thank you!**

**WobblyWallyIsInLove**


End file.
